The Coffee Shop
by amxxnda
Summary: Neptune takes Sun to a coffee shop a little out of their way to look for girls. Neptune ends up studying and making friends with a group of girls from Beacon. Sun gets more than what he bargained for and keeps coming back. [College! AU]
1. Chapter 1

Sun groaned as he followed his friend, Neptune, down the street. They had been walking for a good 20 minutes already; and even though Sun had more than an hour to spare, he hated it when Neptune would waste his precious sleeping time by walking around places.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Sun questioned his friend, who kept looking at his scroll to check if they were in the right direction. Neptune seemed to look at both directions, looking unsure if they were lost or not. Sun raised his eyebrow, eyeing the blue-haired young man. "Neptune, are we..." lest he dread it. "Lost?"

Neptune gave off a laugh with a hint of nervousness in it before looking over to Sun. "No." he shook his head. Sun gave him a look, a look he always gave Neptune whenever he didn't want to admit that he had gotten them lost. Neptune hung his head in defeat and finally admitted it. "Yeah, we are."

"Dude!" Sun threw his arms in the air, almost throwing his folder away. "Where are we going?" he questioned again, hoping to get a proper response from Neptune. "We've been walking for like, 20 minutes and I need to get back to Haven in like an hour for class."

"Look, Mercury told me about this new coffee place near Beacon Academy." Neptune explained, tapping on his scroll before coming up with a website of a coffee shop, showing it to Sun. "And he told me it was pretty good. Good prices, good place. A nice place to study." he smiled before retracting his scroll from Sun's face and changing the screen back to a map. Sun looked suspiciously at his friend. Neptune glanced up from his scroll with a slightly perplexed look on his face. "What?"

"First of all, Beacon is that way." Sun pointed in the opposite direction where they were going. He knew that Neptune had a terrible sense of direction, but he never thought that it was going to get worse with time. Neptune had a confused look on his face as he looked at his scroll again. "Secondly, since when did you get tips from Mercury, of all people?" he questioned. Neptune could only respond with a smile on his face, a silent language the two seemed to share and Sun knew what this meant.

"Don't tell me..." Sun glared. Of all things, Neptune would use his precious sleeping time for...

"He told me there were some pretty girls hanging around there." Neptune responded, a little excited to look for the coffee shop. He turned to his scroll yet again to look for directions. Sun wanted to hit him square in the face right then and there. But Neptune was his friend, and he had put up with a lot of the things Sun put him through the years of their friendship. The only thing Sun could do in return was put up with all his studying (Neptune was secretly a _nerd_, or an _intellectual_ as he would call it) and of course, his antics from time to time that would involve looking for girls.

"Unbelievable." Sun muttered as he grabbed Neptune's scroll from his hand and studied the directions carefully. Neptune mumbled an apology to his friend as Sun looked around, looking for any landmarks to tell him where they were exactly. Sun looked back at the scroll and handed it to his friend. "This way." Sun nudged. "We're pretty close."

Neptune was thankful he had a friend like Sun.

* * *

"So, what do you want?" Neptune asked Sun as they looked at the chalkboard above the counter that had the menu on it. Sun rubbed his chin as he looked at the variety of drinks that were being offered. Neptune had already ordered an iced coffee while Sun seemed to take his sweet time inspecting what drink he should get.

"I'll have the choco-banana probably." Sun told his friend, who ordered and paid on his behalf. It was normal for Neptune to pay first then Sun would pay him later. Sun looked around the coffee shop and noticed that there didn't seem to be any seats left. He nudged Neptune who had just finished paying and told him about the lack of seats for him to sit and pick up girls study.

"If you're looking for a place to sit," the barista smiled at them. "There's some more space on the second floor." she suggested, gesturing to the staircase at the side that lead up to the second floor.

"Thanks." Neptune winked at her, in which she rolled her eyes as a response. Sun chuckled at what had happened, which earned him a playful hit from Neptune. "Shut up." he mumbled as the two boys made their way up to the second floor. They noticed that the second floor wasn't as occupied as the first floor and that there were still some seats available. Sun and Neptune walked to one where there were two couches facing each other with a table in between. Sun had made himself comfortable on one and Neptune took the opposing one.

"This place isn't so bad." Sun smiled as he laid down after tossing his bag aside, making himself comfortable. He looked around the second floor of the shop/cafe. It had a nice warm ambiance to it having a nice old finish to the entire place. The place looked like it belonged to the past times as some of the metal finishes were done rustic.

"Told you." Neptune smiled as he brought out some books and some of his notes from his classes.

"You know, if you wanted to study you could've done it in the library back in Haven." Sun commented as Neptune was starting to get immersed in his notes yet again. Neptune just responded with a 'mhmm' as he flipped the page of a handout and started to compare it to the book.

"Unbelievable!" the two boys heard a loud voice complain by the area of the stairs. Sun sat up slightly to take a look on who it was and was surprised to see that it was a Schnee; from the obvious white hair and crystal eyes. "Someone's at our spot." she complained to the girl who was with her. The brunette who seemed to be younger than the Schnee tried calming her down.

"It's okay Weiss." she said patting her friend's back as they made their way to the empty spot near Sun and Neptune. "It's just for today." Weiss looked at her friend with an unsatisfied look on her face as she sat down. Weiss groaned under her breath as she sent a death glare towards Sun. Sun eased back down onto his seat just enough for him to observe the group of girls.

"What's wrong Sun?" Neptune asked, his eyes averting from the handouts he was reading to Sun, who seemed to be distracted by something to not pay attention to his game. Sun's tail flicked in the direction of the girls where the one who was called Weiss still kept on sending them glares from time to time. Neptune looked over his shoulder to see what Sun was looking at and saw the two girls at the nearby table. Neptune gave them a wave, which only prompted Weiss to send them even more glares.

"What are you doing?" Sun questioned the actions of his friend. Neptune faced Sun again, smiling after the brunette waved at them back and got reprimanded by Weiss.

"I was saying hi to them?" Neptune replied, uncertain if that was the answer that Sun was expecting from him.

"Did you not see the Schnee sending us death glares as if she'll have her henchmen come down and take us away?" Sun questioned Neptune with his overly active imagination. Neptune raised an eyebrow at his friend and his weird speculation. It was only Sun Wukong who could come up with scenarios that seemed to be this deadly.

"Sun, you've been playing too much games." he commented.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss!" they heard a loud voice yell as footsteps ran up the stairs. The two glanced over to a blonde who seemed to be taller arrive on the second floor. "I ordered your drinks-" she stopped and blinked after noticing where the two were seated. "Uhm, why are you seated here?" she questioned.

"Because Yang," Weiss started as she sent them another death look. "Those two gentlemen took our seats." Weiss explained in a rather calm manner. Yang looked at her, then to Neptune and Sun (where Neptune gave her a wink with Yang responding to it with a scoff and rolling her eyes), then back to Weiss.

"Oh, it's cool." Yang smiled as she sat down.

"Fine!?" Weiss questioned the blonde who seemed to dig her hands into her bag, looking for her scroll. "Nothing is fine with some guys taking our spot!" Weiss complained, gesturing to Neptune and Sun who were looking at them, confused.

"You seem to be in love with that spot." the brunette, who was named Ruby earlier, commented at the obsession Weiss seemed to have with the corner table with the couches. Weiss sank in her seat, mumbling how she would've liked it if Yang and Ruby were on her side.

"Hey," Neptune called over to the girls, which prompted the three girls to look over in their direction. "Would you like to sit with us?" he asked with a smile, being a gentleman he was (despite trying to pick up girls). Sun sent a look to Neptune, trying to question what on Remnant had gotten to his head. Neptune returned a look at Sun that he should be a good monkey.

"No thank you." Weiss tried to say, sort of bitter about the fact that the two had gotten a hold of their place before them.

"We'd love to join you two." Yang overpowered her voice compared to Weiss'. Yang grabbed her bag as well as Weiss to force the Schnee to follow her to their usual table. Weiss complained as Yang kept her bag out of her reach until they approached the table. Ruby followed shortly after.

"Welcome ladies." Neptune gleamed as 3 young ladies walked up to the table and took a seat with them. He moved over to the edge allowing the blonde and the Schnee to sit with him while the young brunette took a seat next to Sun, much to his dislike of unable to lie down. Weiss stole her bag back from Yang's arms, annoyed at the blonde beside her for making friends with the enemy, something Sun could agree with.

"So, Haven guys huh?" Yang smiled as she noticed that Neptune was wearing a maroon hoodie with the logo of Haven University right in the middle. "What are you doing here near Beacon?" Yang asked as she faced Neptune. Neptune leaned his arm on the edge of the couch, trying to make a suave move on the blonde. Sun rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to the game he put on pause.

"Heard this was a good coffee shop." he smiled. "Didn't know that there were going to be such pretty ladies here as well."

"Gross." Weiss commented on the side. Sun couldn't agree more.

"I'm Neptune by the way." he held his hand out to the blonde. "Neptune Vasilias. I'm a business major in Haven."

"Yang Xiao Long, sports sciences." Yang took his hand and shook it. "You're just like Weiss over here. She's taking up business too." she smiled gesturing to Weiss who was on her other side. Neptune held his hand out to Weiss, to which she replied with a small shake before retreating her hand. "That's my little sister, Ruby." Yang gestured over the brunette across them, who gave them a small wave.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"And that," Neptune glanced at Sun who groaned after his gaming console died due to the lack of battery. "... is my anti-social roommate, Sun." he introduced the monkey faunus who just waved at them as he kept his gaming console back in his bag.

"I'm not anti-social." Sun corrected his friend. "I can be completely social if I want to. In fact, I'm pretty more more social than you are, nerd." he crossed his arms and sank in his seat.

"Don't worry, we have our own anti-social faunus." Ruby joked. The heard footsteps come up to the table. Sun glanced at who was approaching them. He only wished it was his choco-banana drink. Though, Sun had gotten something he very much preferred.

"Uhm," a black-haired girl looked at the group, unsure on why there were two boys suddenly sitting with them. "Why are there two guys from Haven sitting with us?" she raised an eyebrow at Yang, who seemed to be the likeliest person to invite two guys over.

"It's a long story Blake." Yang smiled and motioned for her to sit beside Ruby.

"Uhm, thanks." Blake sat down as Ruby gave her space to sit. Blake dug in her bag and brought out a book, opening to the page where she had left off. Sun watched her a bit, amused as she seemed not to have a care as to why they were even there. He seemed weirdly amused at her anti-socialism.

"And that's our dearest cat faunus friend, Blake Belladonna." Yang introduced her. Blake glanced up from her book, then returned her attention shortly back to it. Sun noticed the bow the rested pretty on top of her head. He couldn't comprehend why she was wearing a bow. If she was a faunus, why was there a need to hide it? Sun shook his head, trying to find some other way to entertain himself.

A woman approached the group with two drinks resting on a tray. She served Neptune and Sun their drinks before leaving the group. Sun took to his choco-banana ice blend immediately, savoring in the richness and banana savory. He glanced over at the girl named Blake, who seemed to be enthralled in the book she had in her hands. Ruby had gotten up and excused herself to make a quick trip to the loo.

"So Sun," Yang's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Sun took a sip from his drink and swallowed it before glancing across the table at the blonde who smiled at him. "So, what are you taking?" she smiled at him.

"Game Development." Sun replied as he put his drink down getting an awe from Yang who seemed to be interested in what he did. "It's nothing really. I just enjoy playing games a lot. So, why not make them?" a smile crept on his face. Sun usually smiled when he talked about something he loved or enjoyed doing; which were mainly playing video games and making them.

"Cool! You know Blake over there is an arts student." Yang glanced at Blake, whose eyes still haven't peeled from the pages of the book she was reading. Yang gave a deadpan look at her friend who still didn't seem to be engaged in the conversation. "Don't worry, she's always like that." Yang crossed her arms and sank in her seat beside Neptune.

Blake sighed and closed her book, this was usually the sign in which she understood when Yang had wanted her to join in on the conversation. She let the book rest on her lap and looked at Yang, raising an eyebrow as if she were saying that she was ready to join in on the conversation. "So what did you want me to talk about?" she questioned the blonde who just blinked in response. Blake narrowed her eyes slightly at Yang.

Sun looked at his watch to check on the time, his eyes widened at the realization that he had only a few minutes remaining before his next class would start; only enough for him to make it back to Haven if he ran fast enough. He put his drink down and started fixing his belongings. Neptune could only look at him and smile. "Leaving so soon?" he questioned. Sun rolled his eyes and glanced at him.

"I still need to get back to Haven. I still have class." he turned to his side to see Blake making way for him. "Thanks." he smiled at her excusing himself from the group. He glanced back at them and smirked. "Now ladies, please take care of my dearest friend for he may get lost getting back to Haven." he told them, waving at them before making his way out of the coffee shop with his choco-banana in hand.

Sun took a few steps towards the direction of the Haven before stopping and glancing over his shoulder, taking a look back at the coffee shop. For once, he did enjoy Neptune's hobby and probably, just probably, he found himself a reason to come back.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Hello there people! And welcome to my new story. Though this may only be a preview, I'd like to get your opinions on it. Though I haven't uploaded the latest chapters of my other stories, I hope you all enjoy this one for the moment while I finish my term in school. So, how'd you think about The Coffee Shop? _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I have been super inactive for the longest time ever. I've had a rough year and I really couldn't bring myself to write properly. And this year is still going to be a rough ending for me so what the heck, I'll continue this one. This is the author's 'i-dont-give-a-crap' mode. For those who waited for the next chapter, sorry it took so long. But hey! At least I know how some of the new characters in the series actually act. And btw, did you see that BlackSun ship sail?

Here it is! It may not be as good as the first one but I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Sun sighed as he sat alone on the second floor of the coffee shop. Today, he didn't have the same break-schedule as Neptune. He had a full two hours to himself before Neptune got out of his second class of the day. Earlier, he had messaged Sun to meet him in the coffee shop that they had visited earlier that week and that Scarlet was going to accompany him; as so not to get lost. Sun mentally gave himself a face palm.

Scarlet wasn't exactly the person who had a sense of direction as well. If Neptune needed a buddy when he got lost, Scarlet would've been a better selection than Sage. Well, Scarlet was better at finding places than Neptune any day.

Sun had just mindlessly entered the place and ordered the same drink he had ordered last time. He had also noticed that there weren't much people today. Sun looked at the napkin on the table that accompanied his drink. 'The Beacon Barista' was printed onto the light brown piece of napkin. With that name, their coffee must've been good; as Sun could also tell from the waft of coffee in the air.

He looked around the coffee shop in anticipation of his friends; there wasn't anyone else on the second floor save for a couple that seemed to be making out in the farthest corner. He wasn't the type of person to sit anywhere quietly and alone. He checked his scroll for the time; this 20 minutes until Neptune got out of class, add another 20 minutes for him to get lost. With Scarlet, it shouldn't take him that long. He sighed; he'd be alone a little longer.

Or so he thought.

"Hey! Aren't you that guy from the other day?" he heard a familiar voice, and thankfully it wasn't the Schnee's. Sun turned around to see a golden waterfall lean over the other side of the couch. "Mind if I take a seat for a while?" Yang nudged her head towards the opposite couch that was empty, save for his backpack that he placed.

Sun decided to play it cool. "Go ahead." he smiled, reaching over for his bag.

Yang walked over and took the seat. She threw her bag to the empty space beside her and plopped down. "Phew!" she sighed. "Kickboxing is tiring but I love it." she chuckled; Sun noticed her shoulders relax. Yang then fixed her lavender eyes on the faunus in front of her, "So what brought you here all the way from Haven? Scouting girls again?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sun laughed. He liked her attitude, better than Weiss' anyways. "Nah," he waved his hand in front of his face. "Neptune's probably going to scout. He just told me to get here ahead."

"Ah," Yang nodded.

"I should tell him he's just gonna waste his time if the only girls we'll be seeing are your faces again." Sun joked, shrugging his shoulder, playfully pulling out his scroll. Yang shot up and sat in her seat.

"Hey, hey! Are you calling us boring?" she raised her voice in a playful way.

"Maybe," Sun shrugged.

Yang brought her hand to her chin and began stroking an invisible beard. She raised an eyebrow and nodded at Sun. "We're going to be good friends."

"I thought so too myself." a voice came from behind Sun. "That was more suave than what your friend was trying to accomplish the other day." Sun looked behind him and saw the cat faunus sitting behind him on the edge of the couch. He could smell the faint lavender scent she wore; Sun felt his heart beat slightly harder.

"Hey Blake!" Yang greeted her friend, who made her way to Yang's side. "Glad you could join us! I thought you were busy with that art exhibit and all." Yang leaned back. Blake grabbed a book from her bag and set her bag on the floor.

"Art Exhibit?" Sun asked. If memory served him correctly, Blake was an arts student. And if she was going to have an art exhibit, then she must be a pretty damn good one. A waitress had gone up to the second floor, bringing Yang and Blake's drinks respectively. Yang immediately jumped on her drink, which seemed to be an ice blend of sorts while Blake set aside her tea.

"Yeah! Blake's a really good painter! Like, she's reaaally good!" Yang started explaining excitedly. Sun noticed the ends of Blake's mouth twitch a bit. She must've not been used to a lot of praise growing up. "So the students at our school is holding up an art exhibit for the Inter-University Festival. Along with students from other schools too. Blake however is one of the featured artists." Yang gleamed more as she took a sip of her drink.

"You mean the Vytal Festival-" Blake tried to say.

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed. "That! And from what Coco told me, it takes a whole lot of talent for a student alone to have a painting exhibited but Blake's doing five paintings for the exhibit so that alone should tell you how talented she is-" Blake put a hand over her friend's mouth.

"That's enough." Blake said coldly, slowly removing her hand from Yang's mouth. Sun noticed a slight tint on her cheeks, most likely from embarrassment. She couldn't help but give a soft smile at how adorable- Sun patted his cheek lightly. What on earth was he thinking? He had just met the girl a few days ago. Maybe Neptune's swooning was slowly rubbing off him. He was going to need to talk to Neptune later about his schemes to pick up women.

"Sun?" Yang blinked, snapping Sun out of his thoughts.

Sun jumped in his seat a bit. He had totally ignored the two girls in front of him. "Uhm," _Come on Sun, think!_ "I'd like to come see those paintings...?" he trailed off, unsure of the series of words that came out of his mouth. Yang had a grin across her face and Blake gave herself a face palm.

"You're not gonna regret it Sun!" Yang assured, nudging Blake a bit. "See, he'll come see your paintings!" Blake rolled her eyes and buried her face into her book again. Yang faced Sun again, "So, are you doing anything for the Vytal Festival?" Yang asked, knowing not to pry on Blake's works any further.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be revealing anything to the competitor." Sun raised an eyebrow at them. He did have something he was working on with his roommate, Sage; but they weren't sure if they were gonna make it for the Vytal festival. "How can I be sure that you aren't some spy that Beacon sent to crush us?" he raised an eyebrow at them. Yang looked slightly confused.

"Haven has been the defending champions in the computer sciences category for the past 4 years." Blake mentioned, turning a page in her book. Sun glanced at her direction, smiling a bit. She was mysterious in her own ways, but she seemed to be a bit more comfortable than she was a few days ago. He had barely heard her voice the first time he had seen her. Blake turned her attention from her book to Yang. "Of course he's going to keep whatever they're going to do as a secret."

"Ah..." Yang nodded as she understood everything now. "Alright, whatever you're doing we'll bug off for now. But!" Yang put a finger in front of him. "Since you're going to see Blake's art exhibit you better show it to us too."

Sun heard running footsteps run up to the second floor. He turned around to see Neptune panting as he ran up, Scarlet close behind him. "Sun!" he called out. Sun waved at his friends as they approached the group. Neptune noticed Yang and Blake and greeted them properly. "You didn't tell me that you were hanging out with them." Neptune mumbled as he sat beside Sun. "I wouldn't have made myself look disgusting and stuff."

"I didn't know you needed a heads up." Sun replied.

"So, what brings you two here?" he asked, trying to mask the panting with a suave tone. Yang laughed it off. She was enjoying how hard he was trying. Scarlet grabbed a separate chair from another table and dragged it over as not to try and squeeze in with the two.

"We do study 5 minutes away." Yang answered. "And what made you rush over here?"

"Well, I was worried Sun was getting lonely without us." Neptune put an arm playfully around Sun. Which only lead to Sun push him off making an audible 'eww' sound. "And by the way ladies, this is my good friend Scarlet David." Neptune gestured over to his friend, who only looked at him as if the introduction was long overdue. "Scarlet, these two lovely ladies from Beacon are Yang and Bella!" Neptune introduced. Yang held back a laugh and Blake had peeked out from her book, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not Bella, it's Blake." Sun nudged, correcting Neptune. Neptune looked embarrassed and corrected the introductions.

"Good day ladies." Scarlet held his hand out. "scarlet David from Haven. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." he spoke with an accent that did not seem to match the look he was rocking; partially shaved head with the remnant of his hair swept over one eyes and what seemed to be a small tattoo under his eye. Yang and Blake shook his hand respectively and greeting Scarlet in return.

"So Scarlet, what are you majoring in?" Yang asked.

"Marine Biology actually," he replied, a smile on his face. "Although it may not look like it, I love the ocean. And I like to go swimming and exploring things."

"Yeah, but he loves playing games as much as I do." Sun interjected, to only which he gave Scarlet a fist bump signifying that they were actually close friends. "And he's also on the fencing team."

"That sounds really fun." Yang smiled. "I also like to travel. Sometimes we go to Weiss' summer house during long breaks. Oh, speak of the..." Yang waved her hand when she saw Weiss approaching the group. Neptune quickly tried to fix himself up and Sun rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going.

"Oh great, we have company again." Weiss didn't seem to be too enthusiastic about the male presence. She turned her attention to Blake. "Blake, Coco and Velvet were looking for you earlier." Yang and Blake moved a bit to allow Weiss to sit with them.

"I talked to them already." was all Blake replied.

"Anyways, so what-" Weiss stopped mid-sentence when she saw Scarlet. Sun raised an eyebrow, confused about the Schnee's reaction. He looked at Scarlet and even he looked as surprised as Weiss. "Scarlet?" Weiss asked. "Scarlet David?"

"Weiss Schnee." he gleefully greeted her standing up and going over to give her a hug. Sun was surprised when Weiss actually hugged him back and seemed excited. This was the first time he had seen her actually smile and not send them death glares at all. Maybe he should bring Scarlet more often. Sun noticed that Neptune also seemed to be confused by the series of events.

"I haven't seen you in, forever!" Weiss almost squealed the sentence out of excitement. "You look ridiculous!" she noted how Scarlet looked. Scarlet was quickly taken aback for a second but didn't seem to mind her comment. Normally, Scarlet would try and whip out a rapier in their face. "How have you been?"

"Doing well, thank you for asking." Scarlet smiled. "I'm attending Haven now actually. And these two, whom you seem to have already met, are some of my friends." he gestured to Neptune and Sun who waved at the Schnee. "And what have you been up to?" he asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes and groaned. "You know how strict my dad is. And Winter too! Especially since she's joined the military. She's only become like a over protective mother." Weiss complained. Sun rolled his eyes at the first-world problems Weiss was complaining about. She turned to Yang and Blake, who also seemed to be looking for answers. "Ladies, Scarlet is an old friend of mine."

"We go back a long time. Since we were tiny toddlers actually." Scarlet clarified.

"Alright. We get it. You guys are good friends. We don't need the baby diaper pictures too." Neptune stopped him any further.

That afternoon was a pleasant mingling session with the girls, thanks to Scarlet's presence at the very least. His presence was able to keep Weiss from emitting the unpleasant vibe she would normally emit. Though Sun still noticed a few death glares from time to time in his direction whenever he made a silly comment on something. Sun's attention was focused mostly on the quiet girl sitting across from him, whose nose was buried in a book. Blake only took her attention away from the book a few times.

Sun was intrigued by her in some mysterious sense. Her amber eyes had made contact with his dark grey ones a few times, stopping his heart from beating a few times. She must've realised he was looking at her for an extensive amount of time. The connection between them that afternoon seemed like they were playing this silent game, and only the two of them knew what exactly was going on.

Sun didn't know of the train that was approaching, and it felt like it was going to be a train wreck.

_He was definitely going to her art exhibit. _

* * *

_Later that night in his apartment... _

Sage Ayana, Sun's roommate and not-so-obvious tech expert as well stepped out of his room after taking a short nap. He looked into the living room and noticed Sun was already back and sitting on the PC, furiously typing away.

"What are you doing?" he sleepily asked his roommate.

"Finishing this in time for the Vytal Festival."

Sage was a little surprised. He had never seen Sun motivated like that.


End file.
